


J’ai tué ta fille maman

by Samael-Lilîtou (Nasharum)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Trans, Transitioning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Samael-Lil%C3%AEtou
Comments: 2





	J’ai tué ta fille maman

Je suis assis sur le balcon, je regarde la lune alors que, du salon, la petite lampe me renvoie une faible lumière tamisée. Le lampadaire de la rue coupe la froide ambiance figée de la rue. 

Pour être moi je l’ai tuée.

Je souffle la fumée opaque et la regarde monter en volute. Je n’ai plus honte.

C’était nécessaire maman, je devais la tuer pour exister, mais tu ne me pardonneras jamais.

Elle, ce elle qui m’a tant fait souffrir.

Suis-je un monstre ?

Une moto passe et brise violemment le silence de la rue, comme on viole la beauté de l’instant.

J’ai tué ta fille maman, j’ai tué ta fille mais c’était pour exister. Qu’enfin tu me voie.

Maman, me vois-tu ?

Me verras-tu un jour comme un fils ?

Non, je ne suis plus ta fille mais ton fils, j’ai tué cette partie de moi, mon passé, pour faire de mon futur le plus beau. Même si le présent est une plaie ouverte soignée au gros sel. 

Vois-tu comme je souffre maman, comme je pleure chaque jour d’avoir à faire ce chemin ?

Ce n’est pas un choix. J’aurais choisi, je serais resté comme j’étais. Une fille hétéro. 

Le choix, c’est de savoir si je continue ou si j’abandonne et saute de ce maudit balcon, la lune et les étoiles comme seules témoins de mes souffrances.

Seulement maman, je suis au regret de t’annoncer que ta fille est ton fils et que je suis gay.

Je sais, c’est beaucoup à encaisser en une fois. Mais jamais tes larmes ne refléteront l’immensité de ma douleur a moi.

Je pourrais t’en vouloir de m’avoir fait naître. Je mens. Pendant quinze ans je t’en ai voulu à mort d’avoir mis au monde un être qui ne comprenait pas quelle était sa place. C’est peut-être pour ça que je n’ai jamais pu me lier à toi. Tu restes ma mère… Mais de loin.

J’ai tout quitté pour mettre de la distance entre le monstre, comme l’accuse ton regard sur moi et toi, pauvre femme éplorée de la mort de sa fille.

Je suis cruel ?

La vie l’est, elle.

Mais je comprends, maman, que ton cheminement pour me voir comme garçon peut être vraiment compliqué. Je ne comprends pas tes mots si durs envers moi. ces « je t’aime » accompagnés de coup de poignard sanglants, de ces mots si simples : je n’accepte pas.

Je tente de refaire ma vie ici. Personne ne me connaît vraiment ici. Je suis bien tu sais. On me considère comme un homme biologique et c’est bien. Et même si j’ai envie de hurler contre l’administration bornée, de pleurer sur l’absence de relation amoureuse…

Je me sens bien ici, tu n’imagines pas à quel point.

Mais tout sera fini un jour.

Ou j’aurai tout changé.

Ou je me serai suicidé.

Les gens sont tolérants pour une grande majorité. Je suis moi, je me satisfais de mes petites avancées, des batailles menées pour mon combat. Je n’ai plus honte tu sais.

De ce corps si monstrueux, comme tu l’as pensé si fort sans jamais le dire.

Si tu l’as dit une fois. Pas pour moi.

Ces photos de trans, je t’avais montré des photo en toute bonne foi et toute ignorance de mon état, en te disant que la médecine faisait des miracles. Que certaines personnes pouvaient devenir homme ou femme. Tu as à peine regardé l’image pourtant banale d’un bras féminin qui se masculinise. Une photo banale d’une femme qui devient homme. Rien de choquant. Tu as tourné les talon avec ce simple mot.

Monstre.

Je ne le savais pas encore mais ce mot aura finalement détruit une partie de moi.

Tu te souviens de ce jour où je suis revenu de chez ma psy ?

J’étais le plus heureux des hommes en cette seconde. Après six mois de doutes, d’angoisse et de questionnement, ma psy m’avait donné l’attestation pour commencer mon parcours.

Comme j’étais heureux.

Je te racontais déjà beaucoup sur mon parcours.

Je te faisais participer, que tu avances toi aussi pour accepter ton fils.

Tu ne m’as pas dit un mot.

Ton regard était méchant.

Et j’ai compris qu’en gagnant le droit d’être moi, j’avais perdu ma mère.

Je ne t’en veux pas tu sais.

Enfin, pas trop.

Mes amis m’ont soutenu, on été contents pour moi, même si j’avais un goût amer dans la bouche. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais le reste serait juste des avancées loin de toi.

Le lendemain, tu m’as annoncé que tu me donnais un an pour que je quitte la maison.

Jolie manière de foutre son enfant à la porte.

Au moment où j’avais le plus besoin de toi, ou j’avais pardonné que tu me mettes au monde, où j’avais accepté ce que j’étais, où je voulais tes bras pour fêter ce qui deviendrait le plus beau moment de ma vie, tu trouvais encore le moyen de tout gâcher par des mots blessants.

J’ai avancé dans mon parcours. Les hormones, après des crises dues à une équipe officielle arbitraire, ils ne m’auront jamais vivant ! J’ai eu ma première injection. Je me suis juré ce jour là de ne plus jamais douter d’être trans et d’aller jusqu’au bout quitte à crever.

J’irai au bout, maman, même si cela veux dire que plus jamais tu ne me regarderas.

Je ne vis pas pour toi. Pas pour ton idéal de vie pour moi.

Je suis trans, gay.

Je n’aurai jamais d’enfant à moi, je n’aurai jamais de copine, mais un copain.

Mais je serai heureux et c’est tout ce que j’ai toujours cherché au plus profond de moi. 

J’écrase ma cigarette sur le rebord et la regarde tomber les étages puis finir sur le trottoir en bas.

Quand je revois cette petite fille en pleurs, à même pas cinq ans, qui ne sait même pas pourquoi elle pleure, j’ai tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui couper les cheveux, de lui enfiler sa salopette favorite et de lui dire doucement.

« Tu es un garçon, tu es Gabriel et tu n’as plus à pleurer parce que comme ça tu seras heureux. Tu seras un petit garçon très heureux. »

Quand je vois cette gamine de quinze ans qui se croit un alien débarqué d’elle ne sait où et se cache sous les pulls trop grands de son père, le cheveu ébouriffé, sans maquillage, et subissant les railleries des filles féminines… J’ai envie de la prendre contre mon torse et de lui dire.

« Tu es un garçon, personne ne t’oblige à être féminin, personne ne t’oblige à te maquiller… Et ta place est avec les garçons. »

Quand je vois cette fille qui a tenté de s’ouvrir les veines après avoir subi trop de choses dans sa vie. Qui ne comprend pas pourquoi avec les hommes ça ne marche pas, pourquoi elle jalouse les couples homo au point de les haïr viscéralement, pourquoi elle ne se sent pas elle. Qui regarde son sang couler comme cette raison qui lui échappe toujours.

Pourquoi elle souffre autant dans cette vie, rejetée par les filles, et mise a l’écart par les garçons.

Je voudrais tellement lui reprendre son tesson de bouteille et bander ses poignet. Sécher ses larmes et lui expliquer qui il est.

Lui expliquer que c’est bien un amusement les jupes, les string, les talons, mais que ce n’est qu’un faux semblant.

Être travesti ne suffit pas à faire d’elle une fille. Elle est un beau travesti… Mais un travesti quand même.

Que rien ne peut expliquer la  cruauté , mais que cette sensation de honte est surtout  due au fait qu’elle ne comprend pas qu'il est lui.

Qu’elle jalouse les homos bêtement puisqu’elle est gay.

Qu’elle est un homme dans ce corps de femme qu’elle ne comprend pas depuis toujours.

Tu me demandais, maman, ce qui expliquait mon enfance. La voilà, mon explication. Mais jamais je n’oserai le dire. Tu serais encore plus brisée. Ce n’est pas mon but d’être méchant avec toi, alors moi je vais continuer à t’aimer. 

Tu n’as vu qu’une tellement infime partie de moi. tu n’as vu qu’une tellement infime partie de ma souffrance.

Mais la plus grande souffrance c’est le jour où j’ai compris que jamais tu ne me soutiendrais et ne serais heureuse de mon bonheur.

Je me relève un peu de mon balcon et sèche une larme.

Tu restes quand même ma mère, je me suis fait une raison de ton rejet… c’est dommage, on aurait put être tellement bien dans la famille, sans mensonges.

À partir de demain, je serai orphelin maman, demain j’aurai changé mon état civil et ta fille aura définitivement été tuée.


End file.
